1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a super-clean air device for the pharmaceutical industry, foodstuff industry, and biotechnology sector, comprising at least one fan having arranged downstream thereof at least one filter and arranged upstream thereof at least one heat exchanger, preferably a cooling unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the pharmaceutical industry, food industry, and in the biotechnology sector to treat products, aside form clean rooms of class A, also in clean rooms of classes B, C, and D. In these clean rooms the super-clean air is supplied via fans which are arranged in the ceiling of the corresponding clean room. The clean air is supplied via channels by circulating air devices which are connected to at least one external air device which is located in the area outside of the clean room. These super-clean air devices have a complicated configuration because of the channel system for supplying the fresh air and they require a correspondingly large mounting space.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a super-clean air device such that the fresh air can be supplied in a constructively simple way reliably to the respective clean room while the device has compact dimensions.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the fan, the filter, and the heat exchanger are mounted in a common housing which is formed as a mounting module.
In the super-clean air device according to the invention the fan, the filter, and the heat exchanger are mounted in a common housing. With this configuration complicated channels for the supply of fresh air or for the return of return air are no longer required. The fresh air flowing through the filter reaches directly the clean room while the return air is supplied directly from the clean room to the heat exchanger. The super-clean air device according to the invention is thus of a constructively simple configuration and can be mounted without great expenditure. Due to the configuration according to the invention, the super-clean air device in the form of a modular unit has only small dimensions so that the super-clean air device can also be mounted in situations where the available mounting space is minimal.